1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shell body assembly structure and, more particularly, to a shell body assembly structure applicable to photographing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The exterior assembly of existent photographing devices such as camcorders or cameras is accomplished by means of screw to assemble and fix the shell body. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional camera comprises a first shell body 2 and a second shell body 4. The side faces of the first shell body 2 and the second shell body 4 are fixed with screws 6 and 8. More screws are required for fixing other surfaces of the camera to make the structure of the shell body of the camera firmer.
This assembly way, however, requires many screws 6 and 8, and it is also necessary to form many corresponding screw holes on the first shell body 2 and the second shell body 4. Therefore, the whole manufacturing cost will increase, and the assembly and disassembly of the structure will be very inconvenient and waste much time.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a shell body assembly structure of more perfect design that can be conveniently assembled and disassembled to avoid the use of screw, thereby lowering the manufacturing cost.